Voiceless, Helpless, Loveless
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: When a snivy named Marley helps to save a certain Pichu from trauma, he realises there might be a bit more than friendship between him and his partner, Lleyton. (Strong language, yaoi in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It had been another hard day for Team Poderoso. It seems like it gets harder every day (TWSS) and more to the point, more violent. First, they had to rescue an Ampharos who was being stalked, next they had to stop a very mentally impaired Leavanny from tearing her husband apart (half way through) and just today a freak Sabeleye was torturing a Pichu. What happened to the peace?

Oh, right, intros. In Team Poderoso (Portuguese for masterful) we have Lleyton, a shiny Riolu and Marley, a shiny Snivy, both male. They had been in this team for a while now; they're Lucario rank, even. It had been a bit odd what with all the shunned "new species" (which we know as gen IV-VI) that had entered the world a while ago; Lleyton and Marley were two of these. Marley was exiled from his family for being shiny and Lleyton had run away. They aren't shunned anymore (ESPECIALLY after all the asses they've saved/kicked), no one really was.

So, settling down because it was the end of the day, Marley boded Lleyton farewell returning to his Friend Area while Lleyton took the Pichu in. Pichu slept on a bed in the corner of the room. Lleyton slept in the back.

Upon awaking, Lleyton stood up. "Good morning, Pi-" To his utter shock Pichu was gone and in her place, a note. It read:

"Heh heh, so YOU'RE the team they've been talking about. Some bullshit team with some bullshit name in some weird language? Anyway, Team Pedorosy, we've got the motherfucker sealed somewhere safe. Have fun trying to find her! Heh, who knows? We might let you get in on the pussy! Losers! -Team Havok"

Okay, maybe team havok were horrible people who commited horrible crimes, but raping a kid is a bit far. Plus, they weren't really that bright. Theyre obviously in their base. So Lleyton ran off to get Marley... And they set off on their quest.

So while they're on their way there, a description of Team Havok. Their leader was a Honchkrow named Lans. He wrote the letter being the smartest of the group. The team... or should I say guild... is mainly composed of Murkrow, Sableye, Gastly and Gengar. Their base wasn't too far; only a couple of kilometers away.

When they got their, Marley asked the question of why they were there. Lleyton showed him the letter. His reaction wasn't too keen but he nodded. They would start their raid now.

Upon entering, they noticed a sign. "99 floor dungeon suckaz". Even though it was a small place; there was a shabbily built spire, but it looked hardly anything like 99 floors. Lleyton then pointed out stairs going downwards. It was probably 22 floors down.

Going down the floors, a realisation goes through their head. They left all their shit at Lleytons. "We can't go back for it now, Marley. We're so close." Lleyton says. "I know, but I'm kinda hungry." "Yeah, well-" His sentence was cut off because he tripped on... A huge apple! Yes, they wouldn't starve! Cutting it in half with leaf blade, they both feed.

Continuing their journey a thought goes through Marley's head. "Lleyton and I are good friends, but... We hardly see each other anymore, unless it's like... a mission. It's like he hates me or something. Why does he hate me? I don't hate him... I think he's nice... and smart... and hot... and...I like him..." His trail of thought was cut off by what he just said. He liked Lleyton? That made no sense. But, it wasn't wrong... but, was it? It couldn't be right. He didn't know. What if he jossed it-

"What's wrong, Marley? You look upset. Are you okay?" Lleyton's soothing voice hit him like a wave on the beach. He immediately started to blush. "N-n-no...n...no, nothing's wrong *fake laughing* I'm fine, see I'm fine." Lleyton gave him an odd look. He shrugged it off. Marley began to chastise himself for not being brave and confessing his feelings... Wait, FEELINGS?!

Marley sighed. He said something, but no words came out. He couldn't get himself to do it, for some reason. Is it because it was wrong? Wrong... what rhymes with wrong?... wrong, pong, tong, long-

"We're here, Marls." He hadn't heard that name in a hella long time. Looking up, 'Marls' saw a door saying "DED EnD". Clearly. "Okay, so here's the plan- Marls? Where'd you go?" Marley waved his hand. "Oh. Kay, so here's the plan..." Listening intently and putting in the right ideas, they'd come up with a plan to nail this sick fuck down. "Alright... Three.. two... one... screwdriver... one and a half... go!" Marley walked into the room where Pichu was tied up with her legs spread. The room was full of her scent. Quickly untying her and placing something on the floor, they all escaped using an escape orb. Meanwhile, Lans had returned with lots of objects. He notices two things:

One: Pichu was gone.

Two: He was standing on a target-

SHLING!

And three: his "caralho" had just been cut off. He would never fuck again.

So returning home, Pichu waved goodbye and ran along home. Lleyton went inside, and Marley... kinda just stood there. Lleyton then peeped his head outside. It was getting late. "Hey Marls, what's wrong?" Marley, woken up, walked up to Lleyton. "Nothing...?" Lleyton then realised the time was far beyond evening, so being kind, he let him sleep on the bed.

See you next chapter, nouns.


	2. Chapter 2

Marley couldn't sleep. Sure he was groggy, but that doesn't mean shit. He loved sleeping on the bed but oddly enough he's used to (and more than likely prefers) the wet grass. Turning to the side, he saw his crush, Lleyton. Marley, in an odd mix of emotions smiled, blushed, stared and frowned at the same time. "I know Lleyton is my best friend, but... I'm crushing so hard on him and... I don't know... what if it's bad? What would he say?" Marley thought.

Eventually, it got really quiet. Like, hear a pin drop quiet. Marley was really sleepy; he attempted to take advantage of this, but to no avail. Now he knew the sun would be in the sky in a few hours, so he did nothing. He could do nothing. Staring at the ceiling he realised it was dead quiet. Nothing could be heard save for his own little heart beat and his own little breaths. He tried listening for Lleyton's breath. Nothing. Now Marley was indeed confused; how could he be not breathing? Looking at him, he noticed he was facing the other way. Slowly getting up, he walked over to Lleyton.** DCTNSASS. (Don't Confuse The Next Scene As a Sex Scene)**

Now he was standing over him. Turning him over, it appeared he was asleep. Smiling and relieved, Marley went to turn back when he found he couldn't move. He couldn't move at all. Then he lifted up an arm and punched Lleyton. Then he kicked him several times leaving bruises all over his body. "STOP!" Marley kept calling out. He stopped kicking him. Looking at Lleyton wasn't pretty, he had bruises all over his body. [cle] That's when Marley began to move again; grabbing Lleyton by the neck and throwing him at the wall over and over again. Then he called upon Giga Drain as to destroy every bit of vitality left. Marley then spoke on his own in an unfamiliar voice. "Why don't you speak to me, bitch? Don't you know how many repressed feelings I have? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." 'Marley' then called upon Leaf Blade. That's when the real Marley realised the shadow's intentions. He was going to impale him. The real Marley couldn't stop it. "I... love you..."

SHWING!

Marley woke up in a sweat with tears on his face. He experienced something horrible; he began to cry in his hands. He was then approached by a familiar figure. "L-Lleyton? You're alive?" Marley was overjoyed and hugged him. "I...I-I thought you were dead-I killed you..." Lleyton was confused. "Killed me?" "Yes! I couldn't stop it and I punched you and kicked you and you were bruised and I threw you against the wall..."

Lleyton put off everything for today, instead comforting Marley. They had a sort of fun day that day. Then Lleyton realised it was time for him to go. "O-okay... do you w-want me to h-help you home?" "What's wrong, Lleyton?" "N-nothing..." Lleyton then fell unconscious. "L-Lleyton? LLEYTON?! LLEYTON, GET UP..."

A few days later...

Lleyton had been in a coma for 'a few days' now. Marley found it was his job to protect him. If he died... so would Marley. That would be it.


End file.
